New Blood
by Birdofdarkness
Summary: Raven is a second year student. She has a huge crush on Zero Kiryu, but does he like her back? Just a little romance story. Review Please. Abrupt ending due to lost of interest. OC story.
1. New Blood 1

**New Blood**

Hello, I'm K, but you can call me by my OC's name, Raven. I'm sure you have read my stories before and if you haven't then that's ok. So this is my Vampire Knight story. I am pleased that you are reading but I'll stop saying nonsense and let you read my work. My editor is Rachellybelly A.K.A R. Her username is wildratz, she is also currently writing a very nice Vampire Knight story. Please read her story as well. Constructive critisim is appreciated, flames are allowed. Nice comments are much welcomed.

Raven muttered to herself audibly as she got dressed. It was St. Xocolatl's Day and she hadn't made chocolates. A. She sucked at cooking; baking, even somehow making toast went wrong, but on the bright side she could make muffins (which doesn't make any sense I know). B. She couldn't buy anything because leaving the grounds was strictly forbidden. Raven decided to just forget about the whole thing and just go through it like a normal day. Hopefully she'd see Zero doing his work today. She'd always had a secret crush on Zero Kiryu. He was scary, she'd had to admit but if you looked past that, he was always good-looking. He, alone, tamed White Lily, the wild horse from hell. Only he could stare defiantly into Kaname Kuran's eyes. She finally buttoned up her uniform and headed to the bathroom to finish her morning routine.

After many long lectures on science, history, and English, she had math, sadly they were reviewing Algebra and learning Calculus today. She toke notes eagerly, she would need them. She looked down a row and saw that Yuki was sleeping peacefully. She rolled her eyes; she didn't know what Yuki did at night that would make her sleep during classes. She looked over a few seats to steal a glace and Kiryu-kun. He too was sleeping quite peacefully._ Kiryu-kun is so cute when he sleeps!_ She thought to herself silently. She looked back at the board and copied another paper's worth on notes, not daring to steal another glace in case someone noticed.

When school was finally let out, the girls all headed out quickly. _These girls give Yuki and Zero such a fuss._ She sigh inwardly, since it was St. Xocolatl's Day the girls were frantic with worry of if they had the right color ribbon for Aido-kun, or the right type of chocolate for Akatsuki-kun. She decided to scope out by the trees and watch the whole thing go downhill, but first she would go up to her dorm for a bit of reading first. The whole thing didn't start until dusk and it seemed she was the only day class student that knew why. When dusk began to fall, she abandoned the book on her bed. When she got to the grounds, Yuki was already directing the students.

"Girls, please get to your stations and be ready to give chocolates!" she ordered. Thankfully the girls listened, not daring to disobey incase Kiryu-kun was sent after them.

"Night class students will begin to go to their assigned gates, once in position; the girls will line up and give them their chocolates. Please stay calm and cooperate with one another!" Just as Yuki was about to blow the whistle, Aido-kun ran out looking happier than ever. Suddenly he froze; Raven scanned the ground and found Kaname-kun had ordered him to stop.

"Aido, remember your manners please," he said calmly, Raven could hardly make out the words.

Yuki blew the whistle and St. Xocolatl's Day was off. It was quiet and smooth, not as Raven had expected. Soon the girls became restless, filling the air with their fangirl screams. _Here we go._ Raven thought, it's just not a St. Xocolatl's Day without some chaos. The girls seemed too much for Yuki to handle by herself because she tripped, a small box falling out of her pocket. Zero, seeming unconcerned about Yuki, pick up the chocolate.

"Kuran!" he yelled and threw the box at him. Kaname-kun turned and caught it.

"Thank you, Yuki. I accept," Kaname-kun said.

Raven suddenly heard footsteps; she looked up to see her best friend, Marie Blade.

"Blade-san, you just missed the fun," Raven smiled and indicated to Kaname-kun.

"Damn, why am I always late?" she said in mock annoyance.

"'Cause you get all your homework done first then come outside." Raven replied coolly.

"Yea, because I don't want to be a straight C student." She snickered.

"I am not! I got three B+'s on my last report card!" Raven growled.

Marie rolled her eyes, indicating the conversation was over. Soon they were in Marie's dorm, studying for the next math test.

"Were you going to give anyone chocolates this year, Marie-san?" Raven question suddenly.

"Yea, I _was_ but I had to get all my homework done and not wait until the last second." Marie said.

"Who were you going to give the chocolates to?" Raven asked, pretending she didn't hear that last part.

"I'll tell if you tell me who you like," Marie countered.

Raven scowled. "Fine," she decided.

"Senry-chan," Marie said simply.

"Good choice, he is cute." Raven smiled.

Marie raised an eyebrow, "Don't try to wiggle out of your part of the deal Craft-san."

"Uh, w-what are you talking about? I'm not wiggling out of the deal." Raven stammered.

"Then tell me who you like!" Marie insisted stubbornly.

"It's… uh… um…. Kiryu-kun…" she murmured, blushing madly and hardly audible.


	2. New Blood 2

**New Blood chapter two**

Hello again, since I have nothing better to do I might as well start on the next chapter for you guys. I just got back for 6th grade camp at Camp Whitcomb/Mason, it was a blast. I was on James and it ruled, except for the giant mosquito bite I got out unscathed. Please check out wildratz's story as well.

"What! Really, are you serious? Kiryu-kun is scary!" Marie practically screamed. Raven's face turned scarlet.

"Shhh! I don't want anyone to hear!" Raven hushed loudly.

"Does Cross-san know?" Marie asked. "She's the closest to Kiryu-kun, she could give you tips!" Marie smiled, soaking in the gossip.

Raven knew this was a bad idea; Zero did seem close to Yuki, a little too close. Although Raven respected Marie, she couldn't keep a secret very well.

"Blade-san, you _have_ to tell no one, ok? If Kiryu-kun finds out, I'm toast!" Raven said importantly.

"Of course, don't you trust me?" Raven heard this a million times, she wanted to say no but she couldn't.

"Of course I trust you." Raven muttered reluctantly.

**~Later~**

Raven stepped into the far too familiar classroom. But as soon as she had, Zero came up to her.

"Chairman would like a word," he said, frowning as usual. Raven blushed madly, this is as close as she had been to Zero, his voice was a sharp yet calm and it took a while to sink in.

"Huh? Ok." Raven muttered, Zero escorted her to the office and waited beside the door. Where Raven uttered a quick thank you and bowed. Raven walked in and chairman was at his desk, looking happy.

"Hello Craft-san!" he cheered happily.

"Hello Chairman, what did you call me here for?" Raven asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Well, Raven-san, I've read over your file and you last name seemed familiar. You're family were vampire hunters, right?" he asked, getting right to the point.

Raven merely nodded, she knew someone would figure this out.

"Well, I've decided to make you a school guardian along with my little Yuki and Kiryu-kun!" he smiled gleefully.

"What? Really? Are you serious?" Raven exclaimed happily.

"As you have probably figured out by now, the night class consists of vampires. You're job is to keep the day class student away from them and keep them from figuring out this secret." He explained, but Raven knew this far too well. He handed her one of the armbands the disciplinary committee wear.

Raven nodded, "Yes, Chairman, I understand."

"Alright, you may leave." He replied in a dismissive tone. Raven bowed and backed out. Kiryu-kun was nowhere to be seen. She returned to class and looked up to see Zero in his familiar seat. He seemed to have noticed because he looked down at her, in turn, Raven quickly looked away and studied the chalkboard, copying it down quickly. School let out quickly, remembering her job, Raven followed Yuki and Zero out. She put on the armband and ran outdoors. Navigating toward the gate of the Moon dormitory, Raven pushed through the crowd.

"Everyone, get back in your places this instant!" She demanded.

Yuki looked a little surprised, Zero; if he was surprised he didn't show it.

They heard the familiar creak as the gates started to open. Raven was near Zero and hurried over to him when the doors opened. Out stepped the Night class, the girls making an aisle for them to walk down. Yuki, being slow, was caught in the aisle. She quickly blended with the fangirls and was silent. The night class walked out, Kaname stopped to smile at Yuki.

"Thank you, Ms. Disciplinary Committee." He said.

Yuki blushed and smiled, Raven couldn't make out the words she said but Kaname nodded and walked off to his classroom. Raven caught up to Yuki afterward.

"Do you like Kaname-kun?" she asked.

"What?" she asked distracted.

Raven smirked and saw a blush form on Yuki's face.

"Don't worry, I want to tell you a secret, come here." Raven said and lead her over to the stables.

"I like Kiryu-kun." She whispered, sure no one could overhear.

Yuki was very surprised, "Really? Kiryu-kun is so quiet! He never talks about any of the girls in the class." she whispered.

"Well, you seem closest to him; maybe you could send an anonymous message for me?" Raven asked hopefully.

"Sure!" she smiled.

Raven nodded dismissively, Yuki then walked away.

**~That Night~**

"Hey Zero, I heard a girl in the day class likes you." Yuki smiled, trying to fulfill Raven's wishes of the message being anonymous.

If Zero was surprised, he didn't show it. "I already know." He grunted, not amused.

"How in the world did you find out?" Yuki asked, surprised.

"You two aren't very good at being quiet; I could hear you from in the stables." Zero said simply.

Yuki blushed in embarrassment. "Do you like her back?"

Zero looked at her in the eye and gave a slight nod.


	3. New Blood 3

**New Blood chapter three**

"Are you serious? You like Raven back? This is so awesome!" Yuki was utterly distracted, Zero face palmed himself mentally. _Why did he answer, and why truthfully? _He already knew the answer. He couldn't lie to Yuki, but that still kept the reason _why_ he answered her. He could have easily brushed it off and ignored her. By the time he awoke from his thoughts, Yuki was still prancing around with stars in her eyes like the news about Zero actually liking a girl was something to celebrate.

"I'm going to bed." Zero said, he got up and left the room, leaving a confused Yuki.

"Huh? Oh well ok. I can't wait to tell Raven tomorrow!" She whispered the last part to herself and turned off the kitchen light, then scampered up the stairs. Once she got to her room, she changed into her sleep ware, turned off the light and slipped into bed, falling asleep.

**~The Next Day~**

The next day went on normally, it more like a blur to Raven. Everything went by so fast. The only time when the world seemed to stop rotating was when Yuki tapped her on the shoulder that afternoon, after classes were over.

"Oi, Craft-san." Yuki said, motioning her out of earshot of Zero.

"What do you want, Cross-san?" Raven asked.

"I passed on your 'anonymous' message." Yuki whispered.

"Oh…wh-what did he say?" Raven asked, hesitant of the answer.

"He….likes you…back," Yuki whispered, trying to be dramatic.

Raven could hardly contain her excitement. She tried to manage through Disciplinary Committee duties the rest of the night. When she was relieved by Yuki for the Night patrol, she said a quick thank you and ran towards the girl's dorm. She had to walk through the halls, not wanting to wake up everyone.

When she finally reached her dorm, she opened the door then closed it behind her quietly. She tiptoed toward her sleeping roommate.

"Blade-san! Blade-san!" she whispered, shaking her awake.

"What the hell do you want? It's one in the damned morning!" Marie growled, glancing at her clock. Marie-san was defiantly _**not**_ a morning person.

"If you're going to be cranky, I'm not going to tell you," Raven sighed.

"Fine by me!" Marie hissed she turned over so her back was facing Raven and fell asleep.

Raven undressed her uniform and redressed in her sleepwear. Then slid under the covers of her own bed and fell asleep. I'll tell her in the morning, Raven decided. Although, it would have been nice if Blade-san would listen to her once in a while.

**~The Following Day~**

Raven woke up about half an hour earlier than usual. She might as well take this time to look at her notes. She slipped out of her pajamas and dressed in her uniform, she got hers books, she flipped through it, reading the carefully worded Post It © notes. Time seemed to stop; it seemed like hours before Marie's alarm went off.

Marie groaned grumpily and slammed her hand down on the snooze button. She got up and slipped out of her sleepwear, redressing in her black uniform. She sat down next to Raven.

"Now, what did you want to tell me earlier?" Marie asked.

"Well, it's… it's about Kiryu-kun," Raven said, blushing.

"Yea?" Marie ventured.

"Well, I took your offer and told Cross-san. She told Kiryu-kun and… h-he…" Raven trailed off.

"Get to the point!" Marie snapped.

"He likes me back!" Raven blurted out, blushing badly.

Marie's eyes were as big as plates. "Do you know what this means?" she practically screamed, "You two could go out! I can see it now, the golden couple, Zero Kiryu and Raven Craft." Marie's eyes sparkled.

"You're letting your imagination run with you again." Raven sighed, "He's not going to ask me out."

"Why not?" Marie questioned.

"It's just his personality, and even if he does, he's not going to shine it around, he'd like to keep it quiet and slow." Raven stated.

"True, true. It sounds like you know him a lot." Marie said teasingly.

"Oh please, anyone who knows Kiryu-kun would think that." Raven said.

"You're no fun. Let's get to class." Marie sighed.

They grabbed their textbooks and headed out, scurrying through the semi-empty halls. Raven and Marie opened the door to their class; Marie sat in the front so she hurried down the steps. Raven sat at the back, she looked over at Zero. She noticed he was slowly falling asleep.

Raven smiled as Zero's eyes fully closed. _ Sleep well my prince._ She thought to herself.


	4. New Blood 4

**New Blood chapter four**

The teacher yelled at Yuki and Zero for sleeping in class for the millionth time so they had to stay back for make-up classes. Raven was now all alone on the disciplinary committee for the time being. Raven was partially depressed about not having Zero at work today. She didn't know how they could be so tired, I mean yes they stayed up past midnight… ah whatever. She made her way through the crowd, walking through school grounds to reach the gate. The fangirls were already filling the air with "Kyaa! Kyaa!" It was so damned annoying. It was harder today to keep them back. Kiryu-kun was gone so the girls could fight back. She growled in annoyance as the gate opened, revealing the handsome faces of the Night Class. The day class went from crazy to insane. She could hardly hold them back.

Just in the nick of time when Raven couldn't hold them back anymore, Yuki and Zero arrived on the scene. Raven thanked the heavenly Lord for having mercy on her. (If you're an atheist then I don't know what to say) Raven was on one side, Yuki took the other and Zero helped Raven. He was so close to her, she could feel some warmth radiating from his body. (I know vampires are supposed to be 'as cold as ice' but that's not the case here! Now shut up perfectionists and enjoy the story!) She blushed at his closeness. The night class walked through without any hassle. When the fangirls finally let off, Raven thanked Zero and Yuki.

"Thanks for arriving when you did, I couldn't hold them back much longer." Raven panted, still exhausted from that event. Fangirls are stronger when they see what they want in their sights.

"No problem Craft-san." Yuki smiled. Zero nodded in silent agreement. Raven was to stay up past midnight today for night patrol. Raven was assigned with Zero for night patrol today. She blushed as she walked beside him, looking for fangirls that were staying up past curfew to take secret photos or something of the night class. A sudden chill blew through the air, Raven shivered.

"I-it's getting kinda cold…" Raven muttered.

Zero looked at her, a small amount of concern filling his gaze. He held his hand out and took hers. Raven suddenly felt a soft hand hold hers. A gush of warmth flowed into her body; her cheeks were lightly stained pink. She smiled at him. Suddenly there was a blur of white and the night class had surrounded them, except Kaname-kun of course. Every other vampire from the night class was there; of course Akatsuki and Hanabusa were there, being the ones to get in trouble more often. Zero's hand left hers and he pulled out his gun, pointing it at the nearest vampire. Raven pulled out her vampire hunting blade, ready to slice any vampire that tried to hurt them.

"So there are two vampire hunters in the day class?" questioned Ruka.

"That's right so you better leave us the hell alone." Raven growled menacingly.

"And who's gonna make us?" Hanabusa challenged.

"I will." Raven hissed and swiftly held the blade to Hanabusa's throat.

"Just put that down, Kiryu-kun, Craft-san." Akatski said, trying to calm everyone down. He tried to pull Zero's arm down to lower the gun. Big mistake. Zero grabbed Akatski's shoulder and flipped him onto the ground. Raven was impressed by the strength in the silver-haired male.

Yuki seemed to come out of nowhere. She held her artemis rod in both hands.

"Fighting on school grounds is strictly forbidden." Yuki said.

"Well Yuki's gone and ruined all the fun. We might as well leave now." yawned Hanabusa.

The night class left, Zero seemed slightly mad that his prey got away.

"What was that all about?" Yuki asked as she turned to Zero. "Kiryu-kun?" Yuki was surprised to see rage in his gaze.

"Just leave me alone, Yuki. Come on Raven." Zero growled, taking Raven's hand and pulling her along with him.

"Uh ok, bye Cross-san!" Raven called out.

Zero pulled Raven deeper into the trees, it seemed like they were going farther from the school.

"Zero, where are we going?" Raven asked. (Zero's a little OOC here. Beware!)

"Will you go out with me?" Zero asked all of the sudden.

"What?" Raven asked, her heart speeding up.

"Will you go out with me? As in boyfriend /girlfriend." Zero repeated.

"I'd be honored to Kiryu-kun." Raven replied, breathless.


	5. New Blood 5

**New Blood chapter five**

**I need answers from my readers. So you think I should make like three chapters and post them all together or just keep posting like I do? I mean you'd have to wait longer I know, but it was just an idea. Let me know what you think in the comment section below. **

_Previously…. _

"_Zero, where are we going?" Raven asked. (Zero's a little OOC here. Beware!) _

"_Will you go out with me?" Zero asked all of the sudden._

"_What?" Raven asked, her heart speeding up. _

"_Will you go out with me? As in boyfriend /girlfriend." Zero repeated. _

"_I'd be honored to Kiryu-kun." Raven replied, breathless. _

The next day went so slow. Raven was happy, she could steal glances at Zero whenever she wanted now and she didn't care if anyone noticed. Although he slept most of the time. She decided against telling Marie about this little event. It would be for the better in Raven's opinion. She smiled as they walked to the gates of the moon dormitory. (Should moon dormitory, sun dormitory and night class be capitalized?) They didn't say much to each other, although Zero seemed considerably happier now. He gave a small smile back at her, his light violet gaze giving off warmth. Although Raven's mind was still thinking of how out of character Zero was when he asked her out. I guess when he's alone he can let his real personality come out. But even so, it was all like fairytale, so magical. The day class students were there as usual. Since Zero was there, the day class students didn't fight.

Raven and Yuki kept a few stray fangirls in their place, the familiar creak of the moon dorm gates sounded. Raven and Yuki were on one side, keeping the girls back, Zero on the other. Raven couldn't complain about being with Yuki because Zero had again been assigned with Raven for the night patrol. Nothing exciting happened for the rest of the day, Marie, again, was studying very hard for the next Physics test. She helped Raven, letting her copy down some of the notes Raven had forgotten. Around seven, Raven gathers her textbooks and got off the floor.

"I have night patrol." Raven said in a tone that offered no emotion.

"Well, no duh." Marie said.

"What's your deal?" Raven asked.

"Nothing," Marie shrugged. "It's just that you say that every day and it gets annoying."

"I've been on the disciplinary committee for about three days!" Raven pointed out.

"Yea, I know. Now get on with it, Kiryu-kun will be waiting." Marie smiled at Raven's shocked expression.

"Okay, I-I'll see you tomorrow…" Raven muttered a quick goodbye and ran out the door, she speeded through the corridors, not caring if people were studying or not. The only thing that ran through her head right now was, _does Blade-san know about Kiryu-kun and me?_

_No, it was just a coincidence _she kept telling herself, it was nothing. Raven blew it off for now but the thought still nagged at the back of her mind.

"Kiryu-kun," Raven greeted him as she walked out of the entrance of the sun dormitory.

"Craft-san," Zero greeted back mockingly.

Raven rolled her eyes; Zero was becoming slightly more playful now. He only seemed to let his guard down around her. Raven was wrong; Zero still had his guard up, keeping alert for trouble, trying to prevent anything hurting her.

"Seems quiet…" Raven whispered.

"I smell blood, come on." Zero took Raven's hand and dragged her toward the source of the scent of blood.

They found Hanabusa and Akatsuki with Yuki and two day class students. Hanabusa's mouth was covered in blood. He was advancing toward her neck. Zero took out his gun, pointed it to Hanabusa's forehead.

"Drinking blood on school grounds is strictly forbidden." Zero growled, a click noise could be heard, and anyone with a good sense of mine would know that Zero was about ready to fire.

"Kiryu-kun, no!" Yuki shouted, pushing Zero's arm up at the last second, making him miss.

"Damn Cross-san, you ruined it." Raven hissed.

"I'm not going to stand here and let Kiryu-kun shoot someone!" Yuki hissed back.

"But he drank your blood Cross-san, those are rights for Aido-kun to be shot," Raven argued.

"No, they are not!"

Raven didn't even bother; it was obvious she was fighting a losing battle. She just shrugged.

Kaname arrived on the scene, although his expression didn't show anything, silent rage could be seen in his eyes.

"I will escort these two idiots back their dorms. Akatsuki-san," Kaname said, looking at the vampire, "Since you didn't stop Hanabusa-san, you are also to blame." Akatsuki groaned.

All three soon left, heading for the moon dorms.

"Why did you try to shoot him?" Yuki asked.

Zero didn't answer, just pulled her away to the bridge over the small river. Raven followed, not having been told to go back to her dorm.

"Come on… the smell of blood is making me sick." Zero growled.

Zero pulled off his tie and wrapped it around Yuki's hand; he used his teeth to pull it tight. Raven saw Siren erase the girls memories when she looked back, she followed Zero as he was walking away.

"Where're you going?" Raven asked.

"To my dorm." Zero growled sharply. Raven took a step back.

"Okay… I'll see you tomorrow then." Raven ran off into the night, heading for the girl's sun dorm. Zero never snapped at her like that, but he was just mad about Hanabusa. She just shook it off, she was sure he'd be back to normal by tomorrow.


	6. New Blood 6

**New Blood chapter six**

Raven was quite surprised the next day when Zero wasn't there. She started to worry when classes were over. Raven knew Zero could be late but never this late. She didn't see him all day. Without him the fangirls were nuts, absolute beasts. Barbarians more like it, Raven got a deep scratch on her upper arm from one's nails, and it cut the fabric of her uniform right down to her skin. Yuki's side wasn't doing too well either.

Yuki didn't get any scratches, but she directed Raven to the medical room to get it patched up. Raven protested halfway that she could find it herself.

"I can find the medical room myself! I've been here a year longer than you." Raven growled.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to help." Yuki apologized. Raven softened her expression and tone.

"It's alright, by the way, where's Kiryu-kun?" Raven questioned, concerned.

"He… he wasn't feeling well today," Yuki smiled, it was just a little white lie.

"Oh… I'll check on him later. Since we're both part of the disciplinary committee, they can't object." Raven responded, although she could see the bandage on Yuki's neck, she didn't ask.

"You should get that cleaned up before seeing Kiryu-kun." Yuki said, pointing at her cut.

"Yea, okay, see you later Cross-san!" Raven waved goodbye, she wanted to see Kiryu-kun but took Yuki's advice and went to clean up her wound.

After that little detour, she made her way to the boy's sun dormitory. (I'm serious, should I capitalize Sun or not?)

A boy with chocolate brown hair and eyes to match stopped Raven.

"Why are you going to the boy's dormitories at night?" he growled with a deep voice.

"I wanted to check up on Kiryu-kun. Cross-san said he didn't fell well today. I'm also part of the disciplinary committee." She added she knew she was using her power for selfish reasons, she felt guilty.

"Kiryu-san is absolutely fine; you should just go back to the girl's dorm." The boy argued.

"But you let Cross-san past." Raven smiled.

"How'd you know?" he asked, scared.

"You don't need to know, now let me past, and we can forget about this." Raven commanded. In truth, Raven could smell Yuki's scent on the door way and beyond.

The boy stepped aside, letting Raven through. Yuki's scent led her up a few floors, and she followed the scent to a door at the end of a corridor. Yuki's scent was mixed in with Zero's.

_Now why would that be…? _Raven thought silently to herself. The dorm was unlocked, she turned the knob. The metallic click of the door could be heard as she applied light pressure on the door, causing a light creaking sound. The door's creak finally stopped. The room was dark but she could clearly see the outline of Zero and Yuki. Yuki was yelling at Zero, they didn't even notice Raven.

"What were you going to do with that gun!" she cried.

"Nothing…" Zero answered.

"Liar, you took off the gun's safety catch!" she yelled.

Zero flipped them over so he was sitting upright.

"Can't you hear it?" he asked, he ripped off the band-aid on Yuki's neck.

"The sound of me drinking your blood, I know you heard it… you can't deny it…" Zero sounded hysterical. He picked up the packed duffel bag off the floor, slung it over his shoulder, and walked to the door. He froze when he saw Raven.

"What are you two doing?" Raven growled.

Yuki looked up as well, a photo in her hands.

"Nothing…" Zero answered with the same tone as with Yuki.

"Were you attempting suicide?" Raven asked, with coldness in her eyes.

"Raven it's not like that." Zero tried to reason with her.

"What do you mean? I heard Cross-san, I'm not deaf you didn't have the safety catch on your Bloody Rose." Raven hissed.

"Raven, please understand." Zero coaxed.

"Kiryu-kun, you could have told me."Raven said in a tone that surprised Zero, "You could've come to school and told me what happened, I would've understood." Raven had already known Zero had bitten Yuki. Actually, the smell of blood woke her last night. She knew it was Yuki's because of the encounter with Hanabusa, Akatsuki, and Yuki. Plus she could faintly smell Zero around the bandage on her neck when she passed by Yuki.

"I thought you wouldn't have liked me anymore if you knew what I was."

"Kiryu-kun, I've known what you were ever since I first met you. Don't ever think I wouldn't understand."

She gave him a hug; he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back, enjoying her warmth.

"I love you Kiryu-kun," Raven whispered into his ear, he didn't say anything, just hugged her tighter.

**I think I can call this a chapter! I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes in any chapters. I really hoped you liked it! I'm aiming for a few more reviews on this story. I really need the motivation!**


	7. New Blood 7

**New Blood chapter seven**

**Hope you liked the last chapter. Love to my reviewers.**

**I do not own Vampire Knight. I will save up to though! So far I have… one… two three four… 36 cents!**

After the little moment, Yuki pelted Raven with questions; she started to crack under the pressure of answering.

"When did you two start dating?" Yuki questioned.

"Uh…"

"How come you didn't tell me about it?"

"I… um…"

"How come you didn't tell me, Kiryu-kun?"

"I would rather keep our relationship quiet then flash it around, Yuki."

It went like this for a good ten minutes. She was so out of character, she's usually sweet and understanding, but she was enraged at the fact that Zero hadn't told her this, and seemed even more mad that Raven hadn't told her even though that she technically hooked them up because she passed the 'not so anonymous' message.

When Yuki finally finished her ranting, she left, just simply turned around and left, leaving the door open.

"I'm actually wondering how she found out we were dating when we didn't exactly say we were dating." Raven said reasonably.

Zero just shrugged, choosing to stay silent, Yuki had never snapped at him like that. He didn't know she was capable of such rage, such volume. Raven said good night before leaving Zero's room, going back to her dorm in the girl's Sun dormitory.

~The Next Day~

Zero was back again the next day so the fangirls were cooperative, classes were long and boring as usual, although Raven forced herself to take notes and listen to the teacher, not wanting to get an F on the next pop quiz. Their relationship was getting around now, Zero and Raven didn't mind nor cared if anyone knew anymore. All they cared about was each other for the time being.

How it got around you ask? Well, Raven had decided to tell Marie, to Zero's reluctant agreement, and of course she spread it to the whole school. Now it was Marie's turn to bother Raven in the middle of the night. In which she usually took most of the night shift to avoid that. This took its toll in the morning during science, the teacher of course yelled at her, Yuki, and Zero, every morning.

For the first time, her drowsiness carried on throughout the crossover of the night class. She could hardly contain her yawns. Night patrol was an absolute nightmare; she could've sworn she looked like the walking dead, she almost fell asleep leaning on a tree when they had to stop to tell three girls off about trying to see the night class. Zero let her off for the rest of the night, she gave him a hug and a thank you then ran off to the girl's Sun dormitory. Without changing she fell on her bed and fell asleep right after she shut her eyes.

Raven awoke in a meadow, on the edge of two forests. The sky was a bright baby blue, with puffy pure white clouds floating around. Raven got up and looked around at the new world she had dropped into, it was bright and happy, even the flowers were smiling.

"Where the hell am I?" she wondered aloud.

"You're in your own dreamland," a flower with blue petal said.

"Someone is here to see you," said a dark and mysterious black flower. The only color that showed was its grey petals.

She looked at the flower, wondering why it was the only flower that showed the darker colors. She looked ahead and saw the bright forest had started to die; the leaves turned to brown and fell to the now dull yellow grass. Everything was dying, Raven started to run in the opposite direction. The fear in her chest was expanding, threatening to take over. She just kept running she was scared for her life she suddenly bumped into something and fell forward. She opened her eyes and was staring straight in to a pair of light violet. They were the most beautiful things she'd ever seen. The owner of the eyes wrapped a pair of strong arms around the small of her back and pulled her into a meaningful hug.

Raven smiled and accepted the hug, resting on the person's chest, breathing in the sweet scent knowing she'd be safe. The sickening pain that crawled into her throat scared her.

Her instincts carried her on, she nestled her head in the crook of the person's neck, licking the soft skin. The pain in her throat egged her on, begging for the sweet nectar. She opened her jaws wide, ready to clamp on the person's neck and drink its sweet life force. A lock of hair got in her eyes, the color reminded her of someone special to her.

"Kiryu-kun?" she questioned, pushing off the person's chest to get a good look of the person's face.

The familiarity was so shocking, she froze. Zero gave a small smile at his lover's face. He wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her closer to him. Raven's shock wore off after that move, she knew what he wanted she pulled her face closer to his and leaned in, closing her eyes, ready to meet his lips.

"CRAFT-SAN WAKE UP, YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS!"

Raven screamed and jumped up from the bed, realizing that she was in no danger, she inhaled and exhaled audibly. Quick as a rabbit, she hopped out of bed and picked up her text books, she combed her hair, pulling at a few snarls, and ran out the door, looking flustered. Marie followed slower behind.

Raven sighed in relief as she made it on time for science. She'd been late numerous times and didn't want to get any more detentions. Not like anyone cared. The notes she took were careless and sloppy, a few times she had to erase entire sentences because she couldn't read them herself. Her mind kept floating off into the dream. What could it mean? There was always the possibility that it was just a meaningless and useless dream, but something in the back of her mind told her it meant something, but what? A voice whispered something in her ear.

"The prince will save his princess from her world of dying colors,"

That simple sentence sent shivers of fear up her spinal cord. How did that tie into her dream? What prince? What princess? Zero and Raven were surely no prince or princess. Kaname was the vampire prince; surely the 'prophecy' meant him. Raven sighed. Of course the 'prophecy' meant him, simple as one two three. The one question left was, why tell her? Why not just tell Kaname-kun himself? Raven groaned mentally, her brain hurt.

Night class crossover was getting more difficult, she was growing tired from that dream every night, and Marie's rude awakenings. What frustrated her most was at the end… that kiss… she wanted it so badly, but Marie just had to wake her up right at that moment. It wasn't Marie's fault, she didn't know. But none-the-less it frustrated Raven to no end.

Her world turned dead before her, sucking the grass dry of its moist water, turning it yellow. Stopping the flow of sap in its trunk, making the leaves turn brown and wither. She ran for it, ran for her life. She felt a deadly pain in her foot, she looked back, and the death had caught up to her and was snaking up her leg. She screamed, her eyes opening to the real world. Her heart was beating fast, she breathed heavily. Marie was already by her side.

"Craft-san, what happened? Are you ok?" she asked, concerned. Marie was always the one to care.

"I-I'm alive…" Raven sigh, relieved. She really thought she was going to die, the fear in her chest rose at the thought.

"What happened?" Marie repeated.

"I-I… nothing…" Raven replied.

"NOTHING! You woke up screaming Craft-san, which is SOMETHING."

"It's nothing… really… j-just a bad dream…"

"Can you tell me about it?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"It's always better when you talk about it," Marie coaxed.

"Fine…" Raven agreed.

And so Raven told Marie about the dream and the dream before that, but left the 'prophecy' out. Marie gave a Cheshire cat smile.

"So you're telling me you're actually dreaming of kissing Kiryu-kun? Oh Craft-san I didn't know you could be so naughty." Marie teased.

Raven blushed deeply, "I don't control my dreams, and if I could I would defiantly not have a dying forest."

Marie shrugged, "I guess not, but that still leaves the part about kissing Kiryu-kun."

"Hey, don't get any ideas; we've only been dating for two weeks. And leaving the grounds is strictly forbidden. Plus we both think of Night patrol kind of like a date so technically we've been on about eight dates." Raven warned.

"Eight? Seven plus seven is fourteen Craft-san." Marie giggled.

"I'm not assigned with him for Night patrol _every _night." Raven smiled arrogantly, finally knowing something Marie didn't.

"Pfft, I knew that." Marie said, covering up her anger.

Raven gave a sigh and smiled, feeling better. It was about time they got dressed in their uniform and have a quick shower. So they did just that, of course the girls bathroom on their floor was loaded, so they went downstairs to the other, actually nicer, one. It wasn't as crowded so they were satisfied.

After they were refreshed, they dried their hair and redressed in their uniforms. When they got to class, everyone was loud as usual; the class hadn't quite started yet so people were talking to their friends. Raven shrugged and walked over to Zero.

"Hey," she whispered into his ear, he didn't jump like she expected.

"Can we talk later? I need to discuss something." He murmured.

"Ok Kiryu-kun." She leaned down and nuzzled his check, smiled at his slightly shocked expression and skipped off to her desk. Class started and ended as usual, they went to other classes and they had a pop quiz in math. Raven just hopped she scrapped at least a C+. Marie didn't have to worry; she always seemed to know when the next pop quiz was and the questions. Raven pushed through the Night class crossover, nothing exciting happened. She went back to her dorm for a bit of studying.

Night came and Raven got up from the floor where she was studying with Marie.

"See you tomorrow," Raven said quickly and walked out the door, shutting it behind her. She walked down a few flights of steps to the entrance. Kiryu-kun was standing in his usual place, nodding a greeting when she walked past him.

"So what was the thing you wanted to discuss to be about?" Raven question, breaking the silence.

"Well, usually it's just me, standing alone in the forest. Suddenly something knocks into me and pushes me over. I could smell vampire on this new person. I could tell she was about to suck my blood, I was going to stop her when she stopped herself. That something was someone, Raven, you. And something told me this kind of… prophesy, it said, "The prince will save his princess from her world of dying colors," he finished.

**Here's the deal, you read my story, and you write a review. I hate it when I get the E-mail saying "Blah Blah is now following your story" I want reviews people. R and R please! Really hoped you like it, its 5 pages long on Microsoft Word 2007 ©.**


	8. New Blood 8

**New Blood eight**

**I'm thinking maybe I should write a Soul Eater story or a Full Metal Alchemist story. Maybe Elfen lied or something. But I can't focus on one or the other; I'm sticking to this story for now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight but I found a couple of cents on the counter so I have forty cents now! ^^**

"Is this like a dream you've had or something?" Raven asked, trying to clarify, although the excitement in her chest expanded.

"Yea," Zero answered.

"I've been having the almost exact same dream! I drop into a meadow, at the edge of two forests. I look ahead and one of the forests is dying! I run, into the other forest, hoping to get away from the death. I run into someone with shocking light violet eyes, although I don't know it yet, it's you Kiryu-kun, and you pull me into a hug. My instincts want your blood, and I try to take it. But a piece of hair gets into my eyes and I recognize the color. I-I was too shocked to say anything but you pull me closer. A-and I knew what you wanted… and we almost kiss…" Raven's cheeks turned scarlet," But then Marie wakes me up. Then last night I had the same dream except the death caught up to me." Raven breathed.

Zero's cheeks were lightly stained pink and he smiled.

"You don't have to call me Kiryu-kun anymore, Zero is just fine." He smiled.

"Okay, Zero," The name danced on her tongue. He unexpectedly pulled her into a hug.

"I can sense your frustration with Blade-san." Zero purred, slightly seductive.

"So?" Raven's voice was small, sensing what Zero wanted.

Zero shrugged, he knew what he wanted, and he knew she wanted it too, but was too scared to admit it. He was very surprised when she made the first move, leaning in slightly. Zero closed the gap between them. Raven was in heaven; his lips were soft and gentle. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, Zero's hands wrapped around her waist. The kiss was getting a little more passionate every minute.

Raven was surprised when she felt Zero's fangs bite her bottom lip slightly, begging for entrance, she opened her mouth slightly and his tongue slid through the gap. Their tongues danced and played tag with each other. They both parted for air. Raven blushed and turned away, Zero smiled, glad to make his lover happy.

Raven turned back to him, and smiled, the blush never fading.

"Thank you, Zero,"

"Of course, Raven, anytime,"

They continued the Night patrol without any other interruptions, everything was quiet for now, at least until they found four girls sharing pictures of the Night class.

"Confiscated," Raven growled, snatching the pictures.

"Craft-san, you're so mean!" cried one girl with black hair and emerald eyes.

"Sneaking out is prohibited. You're lucky; I'm going to let you off with a warning." Raven hissed.

"We're not doing any harm," said a familiar voice.

"Blade-san! Why are you sneaking out? You're lucky I'm going to let you off with a warning, and not just because you're my friend either."

"Fine, come on girls," Marie sighed, the other three girls followed her back to the Sun dorms, they watched them go in and close the door behind them.

Raven sighed, not expecting Marie to be here. She never once gave it a thought that Marie would sneak out, she was smart and just a goody two shoes. Raven just shrugged it off. She'll deal with it later.

The Night patrol carried on as usual, they saw Yuki telling off a couple of girls for stalking the Night class. Again.

"Why do the girls do this? They can see them enough in the day the it's Night crossover time. Snapping pictures of them is stupid; Confiscation day is coming up again soon so everything will be gone." Raven groaned.

Zero shrugged, "They only in love with the Night class' looks; nothing more,"

"Exactly," Raven sighed.

They searched the area over three times to make sure no other Day class girls were outside. Raven was so tired by the time it was over; she gave Zero a quick kiss on the cheek and said good night. She scurried to her dorm and sighed in relief as the door closed. Marie was sleeping peacefully. Raven slipped out of her uniform and dressed in her sleepwear. Drifting into that same dream…

**~The Next Day~**

Raven woke up early and sighed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and stretched. Getting out of her bed and slipped out of her sleepwear. She sighed as she redressed in her uniform. She then realized it was Saturday and face palmed herself. How could she forget it was her favorite day of the week? She might as well wear her uniform while she had it on.

And so it started the Death Hours of Studying, or as Marie liked to call it, "Fun,"

Three hours in and Raven's eyes started to hurt from reading endless paragraphs of Alchemy. Equivalent exchange was the first rule of Alchemy, in order to gain something; you have to give something of equal value. Alchemists used something called a Transmutation Circle to do Alchemy.

Raven groaned mentally and pushed the First Learning Alchemy book aside. She thought it was a good time for a break. She sighed in relief as she walked out the doors of the girl's Sun dorms, to have warm sunshine dance on her skin. Others were outside, either studying or talking.

"Hey Raven, I thought you'd never come outside," said a familiar voice.

"Zero!" Raven smiled and pulled him into a hug.

Zero hugged her back, grateful for this moment. That moment seemed to carry for forever, both Raven and Zero were happy. Raven pulled away and smiled.

"What do you wanna do today Zero?" Raven questioned.

Zero shrugged, he did that a lot, Raven had observed.

"The Chairmen wanted us to pick up a few things in town," Zero finally said.

"Seriously? I finally get to go in town!" Raven's eyes sparkled.

Zero smiled at her expression, so Yuki, Raven, and Zero headed into town, unnoticed by any of the other Day class students.

**I'm too lazy to write a very long chapter so I'm going to end it off here. Also I'd like to add, I'm going to revise my chapters for any spelling mistakes and stuff like that, I will PM my followers for the REAL update so yea. ^^ Have a nice day and the next chapter probably will be boring because they go shopping, yay. -.-**


	9. New Blood 9

**New Blood chapter nine**

**Yup, I usually get a chapter out every day or so I think, (or every other day) Anyways, I REALLY need reviews guys so If you read my story PLEASE review! Oh yea and I finished spell checking and all that so if you'd like to scan through my story for and differences, that's ok with me! ^o^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, but I really want to.**

After a solid three hours, they had almost everything on their list. Zero was carrying most of the items of course, much to Raven's annoyance.

"I'll take some of those," Raven smiled, taking the large paper bag of (insert something here) and a few shopping bags.

"Thanks Raven," Zero sighed, relieved to have less to carry.

"Let's see… we need cow liver, green vegetables and…" Yuki started before Zero cut her off.

"Anymore?" he asked coolly.

"Ah wait a moment! Zero, Zero!" Yuki called, dragging him to a street shop (or whatever they're called) that looked like they sold shirts.

"Lend me your arm," Yuki commanded, Zero did as told and she held it up to him, it looked like it'd fit perfectly, although Zero wasn't amused.

"You're like a little brother that you can't help worrying over," Yuki smiled. Raven let out a giggle, Zero turned away from Yuki.

"It's funny, that you see me as a little brother although I'm a year older than you." Zero chuckled.

"Also, looking at you, you haven't changed much since middle school, and you want to be the older sister? So laughable." Zero smiled.

"If you don't hurry, we'll leave without you," Zero said, walking away, "Older sis,"

Raven giggled again, following Zero. She glanced back and Yuki was hurrying to get the shirt for Zero. Raven just sighed, happy to be with everyone for the time being.

Yuki had pulled them both into a café although Raven didn't mind; it'd be nice for a little warning.

Raven wasn't hungry so she didn't order anything, Zero didn't either.

"Zero, you should really eat something," Yuki said.

"I wanted salted noodles," Zero murmured.

"You too, Craft-san," Yuki said, ignoring Zero's comment.

"I'm not hungry," Raven replied coolly.

"You sure eat a lot, Yuki," Zero observed. Raven let out a small chuckle.

"That's not fair! You know almost everything about me, but I don't know hardly anything about you! Like if you had any siblings or what school you went to before Cross Academy," Yuki countered.

"I had a younger brother…" Zero finally said, "He died… on that day…" Zero sighed.

"That day?" Raven questioned.

"I'll tell you later, Raven." Zero said, getting up from the table.

"Sorry to interrupt," said a sudden voice, "but are you from Cross Academy?"

When no one said anything, the waitress continued, "Am I right? No wonder… you seem different from other people, as expected from that special class,"

Raven was mad, completely enraged as she kept talking.

"Do you know Aido from there? He loves sweets and sometimes comes in here, could you tell him—"she was cut off.

"Now you hold on a minute, you can't judge people from appearances, Zero is not from that stupid 'special class' or whatever the hell you're talking about, lady." Raven growled; her anger overflowing.

"Ah…" was all she managed.

"I'll be outside," Zero called calmly, talking their shopping items and walking outside.

"Me too," Raven said, giving the waitress another dirty look, Raven followed Zero out.

Once outside the store, Zero leaned up against the building, putting his hand over his face to hide his pained expression.

"Zero? Are you ok?" Raven asked, inching closer to him.

Zero dropped everything and ran into an alley, he just ran like it was for his own life. Raven chased after him.

"ZERO!" Raven called for him but he wouldn't stop, he rounded a corner and Raven followed, making sure he never left her sights.

He finally stopped, looking up, Raven could smell it too; Yuki's blood had been spilled.

They both silently followed the scent trail.

"Zero, are you sure you're ok?" Raven whispered.

"Yea, I'm fine," he said.

Raven wasn't so sure, but suddenly, Zero rushed forward, Raven had been so concerned for Zero she hadn't seen Yuki. Zero helped her with some… thing that had balanced on her artemis rod, trying to get her blood.

"What the hell is that?" Raven called.

No answer, but at that moment things took an unexpected turn, at the sound of Raven's voice, the thing looked up. It grinned evilly and ran at her, Raven unsheathed her blade but it was too fast, it lunged and hit its mark. Her neck dripped blood, everything was blurry and she dropped to her knees, and at that moment she could see the familiarity in the vampire.

"Father… how dare you come back," Raven whispered.

"Yes dear daughter, and this new life has been delicious… and the thought that I didn't have to take care of you and your mother for the rest of my life was beautiful." It hissed, leaning forward to crush her neck completely.

"You sold out your own family! You're sick!" Raven cried.

There was a gunshot fire and the vampire disintegrated, Raven put pressure on her wound. She coughed up a little blood in the process.

Gentle hands and strong arms picked her arm.

"Raven, can you hear me?" came a desperate voice.

Raven was tired, her vision blurred even more (if that was possible) and she closed her eyes, letting sleep come to her. The last thing she heard was a desperate call:

"RAVEN!"

** I think I ended that quite nicely, don't ya think? Well I'm far too lazy to write more plus I want cliffhangers, although it frustrates me when I read anyone else's story and it was cliffhangers. Heh.**

** I'll see you soon my reviewers! P.S I have a dollar and forty cents now! (I did chores x.x)**


	10. New Blood 10 LONG CHAPTER

**New Blood chapter ten**

**Cool, I got three reviews in one day; I'd say that's a record. Yay me! ^^**

Raven woke up, her vision blurred because of the light flashing down on her. She had a bandages wrapped around her neck on, but she couldn't remember why. Once her eyes got used to the light, she looked around.

"W-where am I?" she mumbled, her voice sounded broken.

"Shhh, don't try to talk," a familiar voice cooed.

"Zero?" she whispered, looking up at his handsome face.

Zero nodded and put a finger to her lips, smiling.

There were so many questions swimming in her head right now, but she obeyed Zero's wishes. She smiled and nuzzled his hand softly. A young lady with blue eyes and brown hair and a white nurse uniform on came in.

"Craft-san, you're awake," she smiled, looking relieved, "We thought we were going to lose you, but this nice young boy brought you in just in time,"

Raven nodded, she'd thank Zero when she could talk again. (Yea, that doesn't really happen. SPOILERS. Wait am I suppose to write that before I type it? Whatever.)

"How much longer will she be here?" Zero asked.

"We were advised to keep her here until the wound heals, which will be for about a week, "The nurse replied.

Zero nodded, although there was slight disappointment in his eyes. Raven smiled reassuringly at him and he gave a small smile back. There was a creak and Yuki came in.

"Craft-san! You're awake!" She cheered.

Raven was still a little tired and he eyes drooped slightly, she felt Zero take her hand and she looked over at him. He left a kiss in the palm and got up, leaving her to rest, Yuki and the nurse following.

Raven let sleep take her although it was dreamless, she was grateful for any kind of rest right now.

Raven awoke again in the room, she was alone and hungry, a shake had been left out for her. It tasted like ham, lettuce, and bread mixed together. (This actually does happen; ask a friend if they'd had they're tonsils out. Well, I guess Raven didn't have her tonsils out but pretty close. Yea, they really do this at hospitals.)

Raven repositioned herself so she was sitting comfortably up. She took the shake and drank it down. She left the empty cup on the cart for the nurse to pick up later. She was insecure about this place; she wanted Zero to be with her. She wanted his reassuring smile and comforting aura. She wanted the touch of his skin and calm presence.

Raven knew he'd come sometime, he'd visit her. What she wanted to know was how long she had been here. What she really needed was blood so she could heal faster. The thought of blood sent a pulse of pain through her already damaged neck. She wanted to cry out in pain but nothing came out of her mouth when she tried. She breathed heavily, trying to calm the raging pain. She laid back and just waited for the pain to subside. The hours went by for what seemed like years. She watched the same boring walls for five hours; the only thing that happened was when the nurse came in to change Raven's bandages.

Her bloodlust was gone for the moment, she was getting restless though, she turned over and tried to sleep, but for the first time sleep refused to take her. She perked up when she heard the door open. She looked over to see her handsome silver-haired prince.

"Sorry for being late, Yuki let me off for Night patrol though," Zero apologized.

Raven smiled at his and nodded, accepting his apology. He sat in a chair close to her; Raven turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer. Her lust took over and she gave him a simple kiss on the lips, the trailed down to his neck, lapping the soft skin, the barrier to her treat. She felt her fangs grow and she gently pierced his neck, lapping at the sweet liquid.

Raven was satisfied and let her fangs retract, she wiped her mouth, and smiled, the blood was delicious. Raven had never actually had blood before.

When she looked back at Zero, she expected a shocked face; instead he seemed happy and content. She could feel the new blood work its magic and the wound closed fully. She carefully took off the bandages and smiled at Zero.

"Thank you," Raven purred her voice was back to normal.

"No problem," he replied, "But I want my reward,"

"What rew-"was all Raven said before he leaned in and captured her lips. Raven gave a low purr and pulled him closer, making the kiss more passionate. He nibbled at her lower lip and she let him through, her tongue meeting his. (Eww XD)

The occasionally parted to gasp for breath, but quickly continued. They parted suddenly when they heard the familiar creak of the door, revealing a young lady with brown hair and beautiful eyes to match. Yuki.

"What were you two doing?" She demanded.

"We're boyfriend/girlfriend; it's not illegal to kiss, is it?" Raven shot back, clearly angry.

"Whatever, and I see you've healed. Which is strange since the doctor said you still had six more days. Unless of course, you've had blood from a human."Yuki hissed.

"And so what if I did? He didn't stop me," Raven pointed out.

Yuki, with no argument left in her, she turned around and left, passing by the nurse.

"Wow, you've healed already!" she smiled. "Well, I guess you're free to go then," she smiled. Apparently she didn't notice the bite marks on Zero's neck. When Raven looked, surprisingly Zero had healed already, what was left of the wound was just small scabs. Raven thanked her and the nurse handed her fresh clothes. Zero and the nurse left to give Raven some privacy. Once she had changed she walked out the door, Zero had been waiting for her.

"Hey," she smiled.

She took his hand and walked with him to the front desk where she signed papers for her release. She thanked them for their hospitality, and left with Zero. Cross academy was only a short distance from here.

"Zero… can you tell me about… that day? The one you were talking about in the café, with your younger brother." Raven asked breaking the silence.

"It was four years ago," Zero began, "I'm sure you have heard of the Cursed Twins,"

"Yea… very scary curse bestowed upon by vampires." Raven replied.

Zero nodded and continued, "My mother and father had killed the pureblood, Shizuka Hio's, lover. He wasn't quite a level E yet though. They were just following order off the execution list. Not long after that, she came back to avenge her lover, she took me first and bit me. Turning me into a vampire in front of mother and father's eyes. That night she massacred every one of use, but I miraculously survived. Although, sometimes I wish I hadn't. "

"Zero… that's so sad…" Raven had tears in her eyes, she only allow some to pour over her bottom eyelid and over her cheeks.

"Hey, don't cry now," Zero cooed whipping her tears away.

"But I can't believe that actually happened to you! You lost everyone you loved in just one night! Right before your eyes!" Raven cried, burying her face in his chest and wrapping her arms around him. He rubbed her back calmly.

When Raven was done crying, she still wanted to be close to Zero; his scent was sweet and had traces of blood from their misdeed, but it was calming and reassuring. Raven smiled, the man she held was the only thing left to hold dear. She couldn't lose him, not now, not ever.

"You still haven't told me about your past," Zero said calmly.

"My past… what is my past?" Raven wondered aloud.

"You… don't remember?"

"No… all I remember was eight years ago, a very pretty lady, she bit me and now I'm this beast in human form," Raven hissed.

"Do you remember what she looked like?" Zero coaxed.

"She wore long robes and had pale silver or white hair, but she looked very young. But I could never forget those blood red eyes, the happiness she took from my mother and father as she saw pure horror in their eyes as she sunk her teeth into my neck. Anything before or after that is blank, until Cross Academy and the day I saw you. That's when my mind started to store memories. Everything else was white, no color, nothing." Raven said with anger in her eyes.

"Raven, I think you're describing that _woman_, that bit me as well, I think we have the same blood bond." Zero whispered in her ear.

Raven didn't know whether to be happy or sad, she just hugged him tighter, loving the moment.

When she pulled away, they continued their 'journey' to Cross Academy, it was short. Maybe just under five minutes.

"Zero, I want you to have this," Raven said and turned to him. She took his hand and placed something in it.

"See you tomorrow!" Raven smiled and ran towards the girl's Sun dorms.

Zero opened his hand a small shimmering white heart with a chain lay in his palm; he tapped its shell and heard a slight echo. It was hollow. A locket. Zero carefully opened it. There was a picture of Raven, smiling. Her violet eyes glimmering in the sunlight. The photo was obviously taken by a professional. On the top were four words, written in red text.

"I love you, Zero,"

Zero smiled at the picture and carefully closed the locket; he went up to his room in the boy's Sun dormitory. Without changing, he slipped into bed and fell asleep.

**~The Next Morning~**

Raven woke, another dreamless sleep, that nightmare hadn't come back ever since her accident. She groaned and got up, she dressed in her uniform. It was Tuesday. (Raven was out cold for two days and she healed the next day. It happened on Saturday remember?) She picked up her books and made her way to the door, when a hand stopped her. She turned around and there was Marie.

"What happened? Where were you! No one knew where you were and Zero and Yuki refused to talk! Where the hell were you for three days?" Marie pelted her with questions.

The easiest thing to do was lie, "Apparently you didn't hear that my… mother was sick and I had to rush out to help her. It's a day trip there. But the second day… she passed away, so I came home. The funeral will be held next week and, I can't come. Because… er, my dad, he doesn't really like me, he forbids me to come so I don't really have any other choice," she invented wildly.

"Oh Craft-san, I'm so sorry!" Marie cried, pulling Raven into a hug.

"It's alright, come on, let's get to class," Raven said in a small voice.

When they got to the classroom, Marie went to her respective seat. Raven, on the other hand, went to talk to Zero. She nuzzled his cheek lightly and gave it a little kiss.

"Hey Raven, what'd you tell Marie about your disappearance?" Zero asked, blushing lightly.

"Told her I went to see my mom and it's a one day trip. She passed away and my dad hates me so I'm not allowed at the funeral," Raven replied.

"Believable enough," Zero murmured.

"Hey, I had to make something up at the last second; I wouldn't say I'm a good liar, but Blade-san is pretty gullible if you have the right act," Raven smiled.

"Alright, everyone back to your seats," said the teacher.

"See you at Night crossover," Raven whispered and went back to her seat. She took out a sheet of loose leaf paper and started to write notes. Science, history, English, math, whatever class it was, it still ended in sleepy lectures. The class was finally let out, Raven was grateful for the sun to warm up her skin. She went over to the gates of the Moon dorm, the fangirls were already there, trying to put some notes over the wall or scream love confessions. It didn't matter to Raven; all she cared about was to keep them back.

"One more step and I'll make you cry," Raven heard Zero growl. Raven giggled as the whole left side of fangirls stepped back. Raven went over to help Yuki.

"Stay back, you ignorant fangirls. What the hell do you think we are for? We don't want you trampling on the Night class for our reasons alone. If we weren't here than there wouldn't be a Night class because you would've deafened them with you "Kyaa! Kyaa!" and probably killed them with love confessions and being trampled on. So I suggest you just go back to your dorms and leave the Night class the hell alone!" Raven growled, the girls moved back quite far but didn't go back to the dorms.

Zero was slightly impressed on the way she handled that. The rest of the crossover was easy; none of the fangirls bothers with Raven on one side and Zero on the other. What Raven thought was that Yuki needed to be a little more assertive with the girls. Get angry more often, but she guessed it just wasn't in her character. Didn't matter much to her. Raven went back to her dorm with Marie for a little studying.

"I really hope there isn't another pop quiz on science tomorrow. I hate science. (I really do) I'm so bad at it! I think Alchemy is waaaay better," Raven hissed.

"Alchemy? What's that?" Marie asked.

"Alchemy is like transforming one thing to another. Alchemy's first rule is equivalent exchange, if you want to make something; the thing you create it out of has to be of equal value. Like grass for bread, or something of that nature." Raven tried to explain.

"Yea, that's not even in our studies, where'd you get all that from?"

"A book I found it in the library; I thought it was interesting,"

"Probably the first and last time I hear you say you were interested in a book,"

"Oh shut up,"

"Whatever, let's just get back to English,"

Raven glanced at the clock, "Sorry, can't, I got Night patrol."

"Oh yea, well scamper on now, Kiryu-kun is waiting,"

Raven got up and said a quick goodbye then walked out the door, closing it behind her, and walking through the long corridors, she found the main one. She pushed open the doors to reveal Zero.

"Hey Zero," Raven said as she closed the doors.

"Hey," he smiled.

They walked together in silence, searching for the dumb fangirls that just _have_ to ruin a beautiful night with their presence. Nothing has changed, the crickets still chirped beautifully, and the fireflies still glowed a brilliant dandelion color. Night air still smelled fresh and cold. The stars sparkled like diamonds, and the moon let off a pale glow. Everything was so perfect, so romantic. She was happy she could spend this time with her boyfriend.

No fangirls tonight, what a shame. (Sarcasm, gets you every time, I surely was tricked. Anyone else? Just me? Okay.)

"No fangirls tonight, but we might as well check the perimeter again." Raven murmured.

"With the way you scared them at the Night crossover, there's really no chance they'd be out here. We might as well though, you know them," Zero sighed, "Oh yea, and thanks for the locket, and I really do love it,"

"Thanks Zero, I know it's not masculine, but I want you to keep it, you know, just to remember me if you're lonely," Raven purred. (No she isn't a cat.)

Okay, well that hurt his 'manly' pride a little. Zero just gave a small smile.

No girls to be seen. Thank God.

"Well this makes our job a lot easier," Raven sighed, "Night," she called and walked back to her dorm.

"Night, Raven," Zero called back. The only thing left was to go back to his dorm.

Raven sighed as she flopped down on the bed, she glanced at her clock. Two o' clock in the morning. She groaned tiredly and went to sleep.

Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday were no different. Nothing to do on the Night patrol. At least she could hang out with Zero on Saturday. Although there was a ton of homework to do, she promised Marie her desert from lunch for two weeks if she'd do her homework for her. Yup, Raven's lazy. Zero never does any of his homework; he's just somehow smarter than Yuki who does all her homework, yay.

Raven sighed as she laid in the grass, watching the clouds. Zero seemed to be bored.

"Zero, are you getting bored?" Raven asked.

"Kind of." Zero replied.

"Well what do you wanna do?" Raven asked as she got up.

Zero got up too and brushed himself off.

"This," he purred and gave her a little kiss on the cheek then on the lips.

Raven blushed and pulled him closer, it was just a simple kiss, Raven was aware that Marie was watching. (Stalker. I'm writing this ten o' clock at night, how wonderful! I need coke)

Raven pulled away and smiled. She nuzzled his cheek lovingly.

"Geez Raven, I didn't know you could actually get Kiryu-kun to kiss you," whispered a familiar voice.

"Go away Blade-san," Raven growled.

Instead of listening, Marie started to drag Raven away from Zero.

"The hell? Let go of me!" Raven demanded.

Zero didn't see any harm in this; Marie can be weird sometimes so he'd just wait for her to give his girlfriend back.

"Nope, sorry, we got to talk,"

"About what?"

"Zero of course, when did you two get all cozy with one another huh? Kissing in public, and he made the first move! You're one lucky girl, Raven, I'll give you that."

"It doesn't matter that I'm lucky. It's not luck that binds us together. It's love, Blade-san. And it's also time you start dating as well. You're older than me by a few months anyways,"

"I guess so, but just because I'm older, doesn't mean I have to get a date before you, at least I still have time to find my man," Marie cooed.

"Well, you're not gonna get on in the Day class. The only other boy is that creepy one that always tries to give Ruka things," Raven pointed out.

"I'm not talking about the Day class,"

"The Night class? Oh hahaha! Yea right! You can't even get close enough to them to ask them out!" Raven laughed.

"Laugh all you want, but I'll be the one laughing when I have Senry-chan,"

"Senry-kun? Bahahaha! Ok, you got me, Blade-san, you got me, but it's impossible to get Senry-kun as your boyfriend,"

"And why is that?"

"He's from the night class Blade-san, they have more important things to do than to go out with fangirls!"

"Fangirl is so mean! I'm more of the paparazzi than a hideous fangirl,"

"Well, those two things have something in common, no one likes them,"

At that point, Marie was furious with Raven, absolutely furious. She had nothing to say, just turned and walked away.

"Finally," Raven murmured to herself.

She walked back over to Zero, where he seemed to be enjoying himself with watching the cat fight.

"Way to tell her off," he chuckled.

"She thinks she has a chance with Senry-kun," Raven giggled.

Zero shrugged, "I dunno, she might,"

"And why's that?"

"Senry's pretty open minded, he might choose her,"

"Yea, you kinda forgot that," Raven leaned closer to him so only he could hear, "I think you forgot that Senry-kun's a vampire and she's a human! I think you might have forgotten Blade-san's lifespan is way shorter than Senry-kun's lifespan."

"So?"

"I think you misheard me,"

After that, silence, sweet and blissful silence. (I'm running out of ideas) It was around noon so they decided to have a bite to eat down at the cafeteria. (Which strangely is never heard of in the anime or the manga, how are they suppose to eat?)

Afterward Raven excused herself to a little bit of studying. She went back up to her dorm, no sign of Marie so Raven snatched up her Alchemy book from the floor (which somehow got there) and started to read.

_Alchemy has the answer to everything_ (Raven seriously doubted that. How are hotdogs made? Can Alchemy teach that?) _Although it is a sacred art, there are many forbidden taboos that come with the art. Human transmutation is strictly forbidden in the art of Alchemy. You cannot bring the dead back to life because there is nothing equivalent to a human soul. No one must commit that act of human transmutation, the results are catastrophic. _(Making stuff up, go watch Full Metal Alchemist if you have no idea what I'm talking about)

That's as far as Raven got in the book when the door opened. Raven rolled her eyes as Marie came in the room, she picked up her pile of textbooks and lay them neatly on her bed, and she started to study.

Raven decided that she would stay and keep reading. She skipped a few pages that were full of boring transmutation circle drawings. And stopped when she saw 'Philosopher's Stone'.

_The Philosopher's Stone boosts an alchemist's ability to transmute an object. Some say alchemy is evil and isn't part of God's will. Alchemy takes something and transmutes it into something more useful to you; it may save your life one day. Anyways some say the Philosopher's Stone isn't real and it is just a myth, but the Philosopher's Stone is very real. The ingredients are unknown but it does include high amounts of red water compressed to make Redstone. _(Minecraft reference and it's in Full Metal Alchemist) _Many people have tried to find the missing ingredients of the powerful stone but none have prevailed. The Philosopher's Stone's whereabouts are still unknown today. _

Raven stopped her reading there and put the book down; she walked down the stairs and walked outside, looking at the beautiful puffy white clouds. She turned and saw those scarlet blood lust eyes of Zero Kiryu.

**DONE! DONE! I'm done! Ten pages and over 3,000 words! You better review or this will all have gone to waste. No more long chapters. NO MORE! And you have Nightlock to thank for this long chapter. I now have three dollars yay. ^^ Please review! Please!**


	11. New Blood 11

**New Blood chapter eleven**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight! **

**Wish me luck and have fun reading!**

"Zero?" She whispered.

There was no response, just that stare that sunk into her soul. It was about three in the afternoon, judging by the sun. Everyone seemed to be studying. It was just them on the grounds.

She knew he wanted blood, but it felt wrong to just openly give it to him. He advanced, she froze.

_ What am I doing? I'm a vampire too! _Raven thought to herself, although she could still feel fear running through her veins. The human part of her was still there and it was telling her to run, but her feet seemed to decide to stay.

His ran his tongue along the side of her neck, softening the skin. He tortured her with a long, slow, stroke of his tongue then bit down. She wanted to cry out, but thought better of it, what if this scene went noticed by the day class students?

He lapped gently at the sweet liquid. Loving the taste, his lust was strong and absolutely refused to let him go.

"Zero!" a pleading cry called. That snapped him out of it. The lust faded into oblivion.

"Raven?" he asked, trying to clear his head.

He looked up at her and she was putting pressure on the wound, she looked frightened.

"Raven, I'm sorry," he said in a small voice.

Raven felt the wound starting to close up slightly, "It's alright, I'm fine," she murmured.

Raven went to go wash up in the girl's sun dormitory. Zero stayed back, feeling guilty. How could he have done that to the one he loved most? He could've killed her; the thought sent icy shivers up his spinal cord.

Raven had washed her uniform to get the rest of the blood stains out. It looked brand new now.

The rest of the day Raven stayed holed up in her dorm, reading more Alchemy books. Alchemy fascinated her, everything about it was… well… cool.

She wanted to try it, but she had more important things to do. Monday came as quick as a rabbit. Classes were boring, nothing new at Cross Academy. Except for that evening.

When she arrived there seemed to be a new girl, she had golden brown hair that was slightly curly at the ends. There was a pin in her hair on the right side that held her hair back and out of her eyes. She was kinda short, shorter than Yuki anyways, and very thin.

She didn't really do anything for the entire crossover, just watched. Well, neither did the fangirls, she seemed to perk up when the Night class walked by; she seemed particularly interested in Hanabusa.

"You're the disciplinary committee right?" she asked after the crossover was completed.

"Yea, why?" Raven asked.

"I'm here to see Kaien Cross," she replied.

Yuki and Zero looked over at that statement.

"Erm sure, but first, who are you?"

"Ain't it a bit rude to ask me who I am before introducing yourself first?"

"Ain't isn't a word…" Raven mumbled under her breath, "Oh of course, I'm Raven Craft, this is Yuki Cross, and Zero Kiryu," Raven pointed to each in turn.

"Charmed, I'm Celeste Syn,"

"Very nice to meet you!" Yuki bowed politely.

"Are you gonna lead me to Kaien or not?" she asked rudely, ignoring Yuki.

"Right this way…"

Raven led the way to the main building and through the slightly confusing hallways until she got to the chairman's office. She pushed open the door to find the chairman sitting behind his desk patiently, as if he expected this little visit.

"Chairman, a girl named Celeste Syn would like to see you," Raven said, he made a motion as if to say, "Come in".

"Hey Kaien-kun! Long time no see," Celeste smiled.

"Of course Celeste-chan, how's it been?" Chairman asked as if he was addressing an old friend.

"Good, good, everything's been fine. But there's been a problem and I kinda need to join Cross Academy," she chuckled nervously.

"Sure, sure, we'll sign you up right away!" he smiled, not suspicious at all.

"Thanks Kaien-kun, I knew you'd understand,"

"Under one condition," he said gleefully.

"What?"

"You have to become a prefect like my little Yuki, Kiryu-kun, and Raven-san!"

"Deal,"

So it was settled, the following day they had a new addition to the Day class. She put her feet on the desk and her heads behind her head. She looked like she was actually relaxing while the teacher talked.

Celeste wasn't present during English, she skipped, and so did Zero, for the first time since he became Raven's boyfriend. That was suspicious.

After classes were over, Raven made her way to the Night class dorm gate. Celeste was there directing the Day class girls out of the way. Raven joined to help, Yuki wasn't doing well so Raven went over to help, the students stayed back. Celeste glanced over her shoulder as Hanabusa went by. He didn't even seem to notice her.

"Celeste, Zero, how you both weren't present at English?" Raven asked after the Night class crossover was done.

"Pfft, classes are boring! Why would I waste my precious time there when I can adventure town?" Celeste smiled.

"I'll tell you later, Raven." Zero murmured and walked off to his dorm.

"You can't just skip Celeste! You are a student of Cross academy, I expected better of you!"

"Who are you? My mother? Giving me lectures already, jeez you're uptight and no fun,"

"Who are you calling uptight and no fun!"

"You see anyone else around us?" Yuki had gone back to study in her dorm.

"You just enrolled yesterday, you're going to get a bad reputation if this goes on."

"Bad reputation? Who cares what these dumb teachers think! They're totally not cool, plus I noticed you're supposed to be a second year student along with Kiryu-san, why are you in the same class as Cross-san, a first year?" she teased.

"That's none of your business!"

"That doesn't matter to me, tell me what I wanna know,"

"If you really wanna know, I flunked okay! I flunked the first time I tried." Raven yelled.

"That's all I needed to hear," Celeste smiled and walked off, leaving Raven in her own thoughts.

**Hope you liked it, did I get your OC's personality right Nightyy? I hope I did. Please review! Oh, and I really love how no one noticed that before! I thought the first comment I got would be, "Why is Raven a second year student and she's in the same class as first years?" Bahahahaha! I really didn't actually think about it until I reread my summary.**


	12. New Blood 12

**New Blood chapter twelve**

**I think I might get up to chapter twenty before summer ends but let's just see, hope you guys don't mind a new addition to the prefects. ^^**

**I do not own Vampire Knight and most likely will never own Vampire Knight (that's what you think)**

Without knowing it, Raven had walked to the girl's Sun dormitories and went to her own she found Celeste sleeping where Marie usually was. She found a note at the edge of the bed. It read:

_I think it's time for a change of roommates, Celeste seems nice. Hope you're happy with your new roommate. –Blade-san 3_

Raven's brain was too tired to take it in; she dropped the note and slipped into bed.

**~The Next Morning~**

Raven groaned as she got up from the bed, she suddenly remembered the note from last night and sighed. Whatever, it was Marie's decision and Raven wouldn't lose her dignity and beg her to come back. She walked over to Celeste's sleeping form and shook her slightly.

"Celeste, wake up, time for school," she murmured softly. Her hand was slapped away swiftly.

"Don't _ever_ wake me up; I'll sleep for however long I want to." Celeste declared.

"It's time for school, get up," Raven demanded.

"No, I don't care about school," she growled.

"Get the hell off this bed this instant!"

"Make me,"

Raven sighed and pulled out her blade, showing it off slightly. It glinted in the sunlight; she turned it so Celeste could see her reflection in it.

"O-ok, put that away now and I'll get out of bed," Celeste stammered.

"Get out of bed first,"

"Fine," Celeste got out of bed and changed into her uniform.

"Okay, come on," Raven order, Celeste went first to the door and Raven put away her blade.

They walked down the hallways silently; Celeste didn't make a move to resist. They both made it a few minutes before class started. Celeste's new seat was right next to Raven, apparently so Raven could keep an eye on her. Celeste sat in her respective seat and watched Raven go up to Zero.

_Bad idea, Bad idea!_ Celeste willed Raven to hear her thoughts.

She was very surprised when Raven gave his cheek a kiss and smiled. He smiled back at her and whispered something in her ear. Raven had a disappointed glint in her eye but nodded. She nuzzled his check lovingly and went back to her seat.

"You and Kiryu-san got something going on?" Celeste asked.

"Yea, we've been dating for about a month, give or take." Raven replied.

"Oh, okay cause Kiryu-san doesn't strike me as the kind of guy to have a girlfriend, or like a girl really,"

"I guess so, oh yea, and I have Night patrol with you, and don't skip out on me."

"I won't don't worry, Night patrol is the only thing worthwhile around here. That and Night crossover."

"Yea, I guess."

Class started soon after, the classes had nothing special at all, again. Raven wished they could have an Alchemy period in science sometime. Most likely that'd never happen.

Night class crossover seemed to be losing audience. With more Disciplinary Committee members now, hardly any girl dared to come out at dusk to watch the Night class anymore. It really was nice, no love confessions, no resistance. A silent night, although Aido didn't seem pleased.

"Where are all the girls? Surely they can't stay away from something this beautiful," he purred.

"I'm sorry Aido-kun, but there will be no audience today," Raven said.

"You guys ruin all the fun," he complained but kept moving to the main building.

"This makes my job a hell of a lot easier," Celeste smiled.

"Night patrol is still necessary," Yuki said.

"Of course, of course, Cross-san," Celeste chuckled, "but it might be boring with no audience,"

"We might as well do it anyways; they're probably snapping pictures at night when we're not looking to make up for missing Night crossover," Raven reasoned.

"Yea, I guess, but I'd rather listen to my music then this," Celeste complained.

"You made a deal with Chairman and now you're a prefect, deal with it," Raven hissed.

"No need to get hissy, I think I hear voices,"

"Where?"

"Over here,"

Celeste dragged Raven near the spot where she heard voices, they seemed to be coming from behind a few closely planted trees.

"Tomorrow night at midnight?"

"Definitely, behind the old oak tree, we can get a perfect view of the Night class then from the third branch,"

"The stupid Disciplinary Committee will never find us then!"

"But what if Kiryu-san finds us? He has like super-sharp perception or something."

"Nah, don't worry about it! He's not that good,"

"I don't know, Ha-chan,"

"Trust me on this,"

"Fine…, what are you inputs Tsubani-chan? Tori-chan?" (Making names up)

"I think it'll be fun,"

"Yea, totally,"

Raven made a signal that she'd go right and Celeste go left, they'd trap the girls together. Raven walked out from her hiding place, the girls had full view of her violet eyes filled with amusement. Celeste followed suit, they cornered the girls.

"Planning to spy on the Night class now are we? I'll let you off with a warning, but if you actually go through with this, I'll have to write you up detentions," Celeste chuckled.

"Yea, I don't want to see your faces around here at night anymore. All four of you go back to your dorms! And consider yourselves lucky," Raven growled.

The girls shoved Celeste out of the way and ran toward the girl's Sun dorms, terrified.

"Nice job, Celeste," Raven praised.

"You're not too bad yourself," Celeste replied

"Thanks,"

"No problem,"

The night was silent, for five minutes. They heard a gun fire, Raven smelled blood. Zero's blood.

"Zero!" she cried and ran toward the scent.

"Craft-san! Where're you going?" Celeste asked and followed her.

Yuki and Zero were in a small in ground 'pool'. Zero's shoulder was leaking blood. There was a strange man holding a gun at Zero, a cigarette in his mouth. Raven saw the familiarity of him but she didn't care, he had shot Zero.

"How dare you!" she screamed and charged toward him.

"Raven, don't!" she heard Zero's cry, but blocked it out.

The man turned and cocked his gun, ready to pull the trigger. Raven swerved sharply and kicked him from the side, knocking him into the pool.

"Damn you," he muttered as he surfaced.

"Why would you shoot Zero, Yagari-sensai?" Raven cried.


	13. New Blood 13

**New Blood chapter thirteen**

**I do not own Vampire Knight nor will I ever have the money to do so. I stopped counting the allowance I'm getting so yea. Oh yea and Full Metal Alchemist fans that are reading my story! I have a FMA story up so go read that as well. Arigato*.**

"I don't need to explain myself Craft-san." Yagari said.

They got out of the water and Yagari gave Raven a deadly glare, she bowed, "A million apologizes Yagari-sensei." She said respectfully.

"Whatever," he growled and turned to Yuki, "Don't let him feed off you, kid, he won't stop unless you put a bullet in 'em," after that he walked away.

"Zero are you ok?" Raven asked, checking his shoulder. It was still bleeding, but not by much, "Oh Zero, that must hurt," she sympathized and gave him a hug, she didn't care if she got her uniform wet.

"Ew, romance," Celeste rolled her eyes.

Zero didn't say anything, he just used his free arm to hug Raven back. He hardly felt any pain now, it felt like having Raven close healed him. After that little 'moment' Zero and Yuki had to go back to the headmaster's home. Raven and Celeste walked to the girl's Sun dormitories.

"So Celeste, do know anything about alchemy?" Raven asked, hoping to strike up a conversation.

"No, why?" Celeste asked.

"Wanna learn? I got a bunch of books on it back at our dorm. It's really fascinating!" Raven encouraged.

"Erm… sure." Celeste agreed. Raven ran toward the girl's Sun dormitories, she walk quietly down the hallways and into her dorm, Celeste followed and closed the door behind her. Raven turned on the light and threw First Learning Alchemy book at her. She caught it without even flinching.

"Hm, I dunno, looks thick," Celeste said and flipped through the book.

"It's amazing, trust me," Raven smiled.

Raven read her other alchemy books and Celeste read the First Learning Alchemy book. After an hour or so, Celeste decided she was too tired to read. Raven agreed and they both dressed in their pajamas. Raven turned out the lights and Celeste and Raven got in their respective bed, falling asleep.

**~The Next Day~**

Raven awoke and was surprised to see Celeste awake before her. She was reading, with intense concentration, First Learning Alchemy.

"Celeste? How long have you been up?" Raven asked while rubbing the sleep out of her eye.

"About an hour or so, give or take," she replied, her eyes still scanning the pages.

"Why?" Raven asked and yawned.

"I couldn't wait to finish this book, Craft-san, I have to wake up to read it," Celeste answered.

"Well okay," Raven just accepted the answer, not really caring. She dressed in her uniform and sat down beside Celeste, picking up The History of Alchemy and started reading.

Raven and Celeste reluctantly put their books away when Raven's alarm clock rang, saying it was time for school. They grabbed their textbooks and walked out the door, heading for class. The day went slow, like it was taunting them.

"Damn, we have Night crossover and Night patrol too!" Celeste hissed.

"Yea but remember we have time in between Night crossover and Night patrol," Raven chimed.

"Oh yea, let's get this over with," Celeste smiled and ran towards the Moon dorm gates. No fangirls were there, just Zero and Yuki.

"Hahah, little fangirls decided not to show up just because we scared them a few times? Chickens!" Celeste laughed.

"Oh well, makes our job easier," Raven smiled and walked over to Zero, giving him a little kiss. He blushed slightly and smirked.

"How's your shoulder?" Raven asked, still concerned.

"Huh?" he asked, distracted.

"It looks as good as new to me, which is strange, because that bullet was enchanted with very old magic. Even if it was just a graze, it should've taken you a while to heal. Unless, of course, you drink the blood of a living human," Raven hissed, her eyes narrowing. Zero and Yuki shared a look for a split second.

"I knew it," Raven sighed.

"Raven, it's not like that, please understand," Zero pleaded.

"I understand Zero, you couldn't control yourself. The lost of blood tends to make a vampire hungry." She whispered to him and gave him a hug. He hugged back and gave her a kiss on the forehead, she blushed. They heard the creak of the gate and broke the embrace. When Aido walked by Celeste waved. He smiled and waved back, she blushed.

"Do you have a crush on Aido-kun or something, Celeste?

"No!" she exclaimed defiantly.

"Oh really?" Raven cooed, "Then why did you wave at him and blush when he waved back?"

"No reason! I just wanted to be nice, jeez. Nosy little…" she trailed off. Raven sighed, it couldn't be helped. Celeste wouldn't say anything she didn't want to. Didn't mean Raven wasn't going to try.

"Whatever you say," she chimed and walked over, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a loving, yet simple, kiss. He gave a low purr and kissed her back.

"Eww!"Celeste exclaimed.

"You're just jealous you don't have a boyfriend of you own to do this," she teased, and let go of Zero reluctantly.

"Yea right!" Celeste rolled her eyes, "Come on, we have a few hours before Night patrol, we can do some studying,"

"Whatever," Raven sighed and followed Celeste, waving to Yuki and Zero.

"You two kiss way too often," Celeste complained.

"It's what couples do, deal with it," Raven snapped.

"Oh yea, okay. You do know that vampire's hunger is only quenched by the blood of someone they love, right?" Celeste asked slyly.

"Yea, so?" Raven asked, not getting where this was going.

"Soooo, Zero obviously loves Yuki! Her blood can heal him just as much as yours can," Celeste said.

"Oh please, I think you're being overly dramatic. And even if he does love Yuki, it's not like they're together. It's possible to love more than one person at a time," Raven hissed.

"I dunno, he might fall for her completely and leave you in the dust," Celeste snickered.

"I doubt it," Raven said.

"Let's just see, Zero's personality may being the 'non-cheating' type, but he also gives off the aura that he'd never have a girlfriend, or even fall in love. He's quiet yet strong. And he's obviously lonely. I don't think you're enough to fill the hole in his heart," Celeste said.

"You're being unreasonable!" Raven shouted.

"He told you, didn't he? His past of his family. The massacre and the pain of being transformed into a vampire?" Celeste questioned.

"Yes," Raven said.

"Well then, this'll be easier to explain. Zero lives in the Chairman's home along with Yuki. They both sleep in the respective Sun dorms though. What do you think they do? Hm? For all you know they could be secretly together," Celeste said, filling Raven with doubt.

The first signs of unease crept along Raven's face, "You're lying," Raven claimed.

"Am I? Fine, I'll just say it in a way you'll understand. Raven, I think Zero's cheating on you," Celeste said, a smirk crept along her features.

"I won't believe you! Zero loves me, and you're just trying to break us apart!" Raven claimed.

"Maybe I am. He has a destiny to fulfill, Raven. It doesn't leave time for girlfriends, and it definitely doesn't leave room for love." Celeste hissed ominously, she pushed open the door of the girl's Sun dorm, leaving Raven in tears.

**So sorry for the late chapter! I was in a writer's block. Hahah, I have some new ideas now. But I still need to work on The Elric Brothers and Their Sister? I'm really hoping to get some more reviewers, so if you read this chapter, please review! Love to my best reviewers; give a round of applause for: xXxNightLockxXx and Suki Kiryuu!**


	14. New Blood 14

**New Blood fourteen**

**This chapter has a slight Fullmetal Alchemist crossover, but nothing too extreme, enjoy. **

Raven didn't show up for Night patrol that afternoon. She couldn't stop Celeste's words from echoing in her mind. She couldn't help crying over Zero. She couldn't think, so she locked herself up in her room, not saying anything to anyone, and definitely not acknowledging Celeste. All she had left were her Alchemy books, and that's what she did all night. Read books, studied circles, and learned more rules of alchemy. She sighed and turned over on her back, getting up; she tossed the book aside and picked up another. This one was a biography of two very young alchemists: Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric.

Raven flopped down on the bed and started to read: _Alphonse and I were very young when we experienced our mother's death. Our father had left us for the military when I was five. I always held a grudge, how could he have done that to us? We sent letters to the addresses on his letters, but not one came back. On our mother's death bed, she still mentioned him like he was a good man. I wouldn't believe it. She had always smiled at our alchemy because it reminded her of our father. We found a teacher and went out training for months. The night we came back, we committed the greatest alchemic taboo, human transmutation. Let's just say it rebounded, Al lost his entire body, and I just lost my left leg. I had decided to bring him back, it wasn't too late, and I grabbed the nearest thing, which was a suit of armor. With my blood, I drew a simple, but different, transmutation circle. I saw Truth's Gate; it took my left arm as toll for my brother's soul._

Raven was so interested by this young man, he sounded like a true warrior. She read on, not even hearing the knock at the door.

"Raven, let me in," Celeste demanded.

No answer, Raven flipped the page nonchalantly.

"Raven, open the door now," Celeste hissed.

No answer again, Raven's eyes scanned the page.

"Raven, unlock the door this instant," Celeste was getting mad.

Raven sighed, she knew Celeste was at the door, but she just didn't have the will power to open the door, after all the things she said.

"Raven, open this door or so help me I'll-"Celeste was cut off.

"You'll what? Kill me? Hit me? None of that physical pain will be compared to my emotional pain. And you definitely can't tell me that what you said wasn't a big deal."

"I wasn't going to, Craft-san. I know what I said was true and I stand by it. Now open the door before I use force." Celeste threatened

"No,"

"NO?! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

"Quiet down, everyone else is asleep."

"I WON'T BE QUIET UNLESS YOU OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"You're disturbing my reading,"

"I DON'T CARE! UNLOCK THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT!"

"No,"

"YOU DAMNED LITTLE BRAT,"

"You're annoying,"

**"**NO YOU'RE ANNOYING! LET ME IN!"

"Fine, just shut up," Raven gave in. She got up and opened the door, revealing a very irritated Celeste. Raven sighed and flopped back on the bed, not really caring. She continued with her book, getting annoyed glares from Celeste. She pushed the door shut silently and got dressed in her pajamas; she turned off the light and turned over. She was about to slip into sleep when she noticed the inside of her eyelids light up and turned red. She also heard a distinctive _click._

"Do you mind, trying to sleep here," Celeste grumbled angrily.

"Do you mind, trying to read here," Raven countered.

"Go read somewhere else!" Celeste hissed.

"Fine," Raven sighed and got a flashlight out. She shut off the lights and sat on the floor, next to her bed. She switched the flashlight on and started to read. She was soon tired; she marked the page and closed the book. Raven placed the book carefully on the dresser next to her bed and slipped under the covers. She sighed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Her nightmares consumed her subconscious. Light flashed, the storm raged overhead. She ran and ran, not knowing where to go. Only God knows what was chasing her. She just wanted to run, get away from it all. Images of Zero and Celeste flashed in front of her eyes; she couldn't run anymore, she just couldn't. She stopped; rain and tears pouring down her face. She turned to face the creature and what she saw horrified her. It was herself, as a Level E. Her claws shone as lightning flashed, drool poured down to her chin. Her fangs stained red with the blood of innocent people.

Raven bolted upright, sweating. Her breathing came in rapid gasps; her covers wove around her body snuggly, most on the floor. Her breathing steadied again, she sighed and lay on her mattress. Was she really dropping to a Level E? Hunger hit her esophagus, she hide her face in her pillow and gave a muffled yelp. Her throat screamed for blood and the only person in the room was Celeste, sleeping peacefully. Raven tried to control herself; she gripped the covers and begged her body not to do it. Her body started to betray her, her mind and body wanted human blood and they wanted it now. She sat up from the bed and swung her legs over so her feet touched the floor. Lusty greed filled her eyes, she smiled, and she could practically see the veins in Celeste's neck, pumping sweet blood to her head and back again.

Raven grinned and watched Celeste's sleeping form. Her back was to her at the moment; Raven put her hands on the edge of the mattress and leaned down, her fangs ready. She hissed, begging her body to stop mentally. Her vampire side wouldn't listen to anyone one it had control. She licked her lips and opened her mouth wide, her fangs now resting on the spot she wanted. She smiled and applied pressure.

**THIS STORY IS BACK!**


	15. New Blood 15

**New Blood chapter fifteen**

**This is gonna be fun. Level E Raven, ONWARDS!**

Raven shoved a blanket over Celeste's mouth to muffle her scream. Raven lapped the blood eagerly and smiled, her hunger didn't stop at just a pint, no she wanted more. Celeste turned sharply, forcing her fangs away. Celeste gasped at those blood-red eyes, "Y-you're a Level E," she whispered.

"I want… your blood, every last drop!" Raven heard herself hiss.

"No, keep away!" Celeste cried, "Help!"

"Shut up, girl," Raven smiled, power coursed through her veins from the blood she had just stolen.

"Someone, HELP!" Celeste cried, suddenly she wasn't so tough.

Raven's fingertip grew into claws, a new wild look in her eyes. She smirked, but the door was kicked open by none other than Yuki, her Artemis in hand. She gasped but held her Artemis firm.

"Raven, stop this!" Yuki yelled and put herself in between Celeste and her.

"Oh but Yuki, you're blood is so tempting," Raven purred.

There were a few creaks of doors, tons of girls were at the door soon, hearing Celeste's cry for help.

"What is she?"

"Why does she have red eyes?

"What happened to her?"

These cries and many more shot into the air. Yuki mentally cursed, she prayed Zero or Kaien would arrive soon. Her prayers were answered soon, she managed to keep Raven off with her Artemis, but Raven was a very persistent vampire. Kaien made his way through the crowd, trying to shoo all the girls away.

"Yuki give me your Artemis," he commanded, sneaking slowly nearer.

Raven could see where this way going, she hissed defiantly and jumped onto the dresser, knocking the lamp onto the floor where it shattered into a million pieces. She kicked the window out and jumped, she grabbed a tree branch just in time, but she got a gun up to her throat.

"Raven…" Zero's silky voice cut through her world like a newly sharpened knife.

"Kill me… kill me now before it takes over again," Raven commanded, her human side now taking control and fighting to maintain it.

"I can't," he whimpered.

"Do it!" Raven growled, her sanity slipping away from her grasp like sand.

"Raven, fight it, I know you can, fight it!" Zero hissed he knew Raven better than to give up, then to lie down without a fight.

"Zero… I can't. Your blood is so tempting right now," she heard herself say. A Cheshire cat smiled played upon her lips as she lunged. Zero narrowly dodged and grabbed her wrists, then pinned her against a tree. She was ready to kick him when his lips met her. Her eyes widened, ever her insane side blushed. It nibbled on his lips a little and drew blood, she lapped at his eagerly. Zero pulled away, both of her tiny wrists in one hand. He dragged her to the school's cellar/basement. Her protests were ignored and any attempt at resistance was met but a sharp turn of the wrists. She hissed in pain as she tried to struggle from his grasp.

"Let me go!" she growled, no answer from him. He dragged her down many flights of stairs; she was ready to bite his hand. She leaned forward to do so when he quickly tugged her forward, he pinned one wrist to the wall and in a quick movement, he took the handcuffs; that were attached to the wall, and cuffed one wrist. She growled and lunged at him, she managed to hit his shoulder and he gave a low hiss of pain. He grabbed her arm and sharply pinned that to the wall too, he was rewarded with a small yelp of pain. He handcuffed her other wrist to the wall too, leaving her almost completely immobilized.

"Hey! You can't just leave me here!" she shouted as her turned and started to walk away from his lover. He didn't quite understand how she managed to stay sane longer than him, for his urges for blood was coming more rapidly than usual. His lover was now a Level E, the lowest level you can go.

Raven struggled against the chains, but they tugged her back every time she tried to run. She was scared and alone, this is only the first level of insanity. Sane was not an option for now. Celeste was probably getting checked on and the girls who witnessed the bloody scene were getting this memories erased. Oh how she wished she would've ran when her mother told her to. The second level of insanity came quickly, she gave a sharp yelp of pain, the pain subsided, but it was very reluctant to let go of her throat. She was left down there for who knows how long, it was dark and cold, loneliness crept into her subconscious. She heard the door open from above, she hissed as she saw the familiar silver hair.

"Stay away from me," she growled and backed away into the wall.

"I see you haven't dropped that far down into insanity," Zero said as he leaned against the opposite wall.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"To talk, nothing more," he replied smoothly.

"Yes, and I want your blood, but we can't all get what we want now can we?" she snapped.

"I suppose not, but I'm talking to you right now, aren't I?"

"Shut up!"

"We're making progress,"

"I said SHUT UP!" Raven's voice echoed throughout the chamber of her imprisonment.

"Come on, Raven, I know you're there, what happened to my fun-loving girlfriend?" he asked calmly.

"She's gone! Gone forever, now be quiet!" Raven commanded his voice was really starting to annoy her.

Zero, of course, ignored her protests and continued to talk; she gave a snappy and rude answer every time. Raven was now growing bored of this. That is when the third level of insanity hit, she gave a surprised yelp, pain coursed through her body, racking it in shivers of fear. It was like going through the third level of hell and back again. She hissed at Zero, of course he had would rather try to work this out on his own than asked for any type of help.

"Can you please leave me alone for a bit?" Raven asked, her voice sounds slightly insane. No, she would try to control it. She closed her eyes and tried to find peace inside her mind.

"_**W**__h_**a**_t__** d**_o _**y**_**o**_u __w__**a**_**n**t?" a black figure asked. It gave her a smile, razor sharp teeth lining its jaw.

"Leave me alone, insanity," Raven pleaded.

"**Y**o**u**_**r **_m**i**_n__d__ a_**n****d **_**s**_o**u**_l__** w**__as __h__e__**a**_**l**_**t**__h_**y **_**a**_n**d**s_**o **_i_**n**__n_o_**c**__e__**n**_**t**…_s_**o **_**I **__**d**__**e**_c_**i**_**d**_e__d __t_o_ t__**a**_ke _t__h__**e**_m," it grinned, showing off the bloody red tint to its fangs. The thing stood and walked over, trying to intimidate her and it was working, but she tried not to show it in her expression. It looked like globs of black tar made up its body, one horn of steel protruding just above its pointed ear. That's right, I said ear. The other ear was a horn, sticking straight out of its skull, dripping still-warm blood. The claws on its 'hands' were even more horrifying. They were at least two feet long and curled, they were a faint crimson color, and Raven's guess was that they were once pure white. Its eyes intrigued her the most; they were the darkest emerald white multiple black streaks going vertically. A tiny red pupil lay in the center; it was three fourths red and one fourths white. Spines marked its spine and were passed onto its dragon tail, where the tail curled menacingly into a sharpened point. (I really don't think that was a good description)

**That's all I'm leaving you with. Good bye, and don't forget to review. **


	16. New Blood 16

New Blood chapter sixteen

**6 reviews in one day? NEW RECORD! Even though they're all from the same person, thanks Suki Kiryuu.**

Raven snapped open her eyes before the creature could lunge, Zero seemed to be napping on the opposite wall. Raven's throat ached, she tried to lunge at Zero but the chains kept her secure. She hissed in frustration, waking Zero. He gave her a slightly amused look; she growled at him. They both turned toward the entrance when they heard the door open. Yuki came down the steps, most likely to check up on them. Raven remembered Celeste's words about them being together, she pulled at the chains with all her might. The chains refused to break; she was now angry and irritable.

"Get out!" she hissed at Yuki.

"I was only here to check up on you two, you don't have to get mad," she said.

"OUT!" Raven shouted, surprising Yuki.

Yuki started to back up along the stairs; she turned and ran out of the dirty cellar, "What's your problem?" Zero asked smoothly.

"You're cheating on me… with _her_," Raven accused, surprising Zero.

"Cheating on you with whom?" Zero played innocent.

"Don't give me that, you know I'm talking about Cross-san," Raven replied, every word dripped with lusty anger.

"No I haven't, who did you hear this from?"

"Celeste Syn-san, a vampire's hunger is only satisfied by the blood of the person they love! Yuki's blood can heal you as much as mine can, right?"

"Raven, it's not like that."

"You love her don't you? You love her more than me, right?" Raven asked.

"Raven…"

"It's possible to love more than one person, but you'd rather be with her more than me,"

"No, Raven, I love you, Yuki does have a place in my heart, but I only love you,"

"No you don't, you love Yuki more than me."

"That's not true!" Zero insisted he loved Raven with all his heart, and only her.

"Just shut up, you're lying to me," Raven hissed.

"I'm not ly—"

Raven heard footsteps and immediately tensed; she stared at the entrance, silently daring the mystery person to step out into view. Celeste came down, a vampire hunting gun in her hands, once she saw Raven she pointed it at her.

"I'm come to eliminate you," she smiled.

"Death is better than this, shoot me before I completely succumb into insanity," Raven hissed, the insanity nagging at the back of her mind.

They all heard a distinctive _click_, meaning Celeste was ready to fire at anytime, "Goodbye Raven Craft," a devilish grin played upon Celeste's lips, she pulled the trigger.

"NO!" a shout escaped Zero's lips as he rushed forward and jumped in front of the gun just as the bullet was shot out of the mouth.

"ZERO!" before Raven knew it, Zero was bleeding out. A hole was made in his chest and ripped through his back. He fell, pain consuming his subconscious, was he really going to die here?

** Short and ends in a cliff hanger. I really love to torture my fans. Although, it's hypocritical, I hate cliff hangers. See you next time, xXxNightlockxXx, thanks for the idea! **


	17. New Blood 17

New Blood seventeen

**Oh my gosh, three reviews in one day! YAY! Thanks ****Raven Tsurara****. :3 I love all of you, my reviews, followers, and favoriters (I know that's not a real word, at least according to my Microsoft Word). But I'm too immature to care! I'm a slow typer, according to myself, and school starts Tuesday! NOOOOOOO! Middle School terror, lockers, and all that good stuff. . So my chapters will take a while. ONTO THE STORY NYA~.**

"Z-zero? Zero? Answer me!" Raven cried, tears flowed down her face.

"Oh my gosh… Zero, I'm so sorry," Celeste whispered.

The scene made Raven realize how much she loved Zero, her love brought her strength, and she tugged at the chains, although the ancient spell put upon them wouldn't snap. She needed Zero, she needed him, with one last burst of strength, and she snapped the chains. The scent of blood was overwhelmingly tempting. She teared off the sleeves of her shirt and tried to stop the bleeding.

"Celeste, go get help, no questions, GO!" Raven commanded harshly, Celeste turned and ran. She ran to the school and burst into the Chairman's office.

"Come quickly, Zero's been shot," she gasped out. The chairman dropped a stack of papers and ran out of the door, following Celeste. They both ran down the spiral staircase where Raven was trying to stop the bleeding the best she could. She was mumbling something to him.

The chairman half carried, half dragged Zero up the stairs, Raven and Celeste helped. Raven couldn't help but think of what happened to her insanity. Was it really gone? She'd have to check later, right now, her first priority was to get Zero out of there. He was on the verge of death.

"Take my blood Zero, you need it," she whispered to him. She nipped the tip of her forefinger and let Zero lick the blood, considering he was too weak to bite her. Her mind started to drift off…

"We aren't going to make it, Zero's going to die," Celeste said, waking Raven from her thoughts.

That little blood Zero drank gave him the smallest amount of strength, Raven bent down so he could get a good angle; he gathered his strength and rested his fangs on her neck, then bite down with what he had left. Raven was silently happy when he heard him gulping down her blood. She peered at the wound, by where the mark was, it had just missed his heart by an inch or so. It was starting to close slowly, but Raven was getting dizzy. Zero was taking too much blood, black edged her vision.

"Zero, that's enough," she mumbled to him, her world was starting to spin.

Zero retracted his fangs obediently; he could see that unfocused look in her eyes. Raven gave a small smile to Zero and laid on his chest to rest, the wound had closed, but most of his shirt was still covered in blood. Zero reached down and grabbed her hand; she smiled and snuggled closer to him, wanting his warmth. Zero hugged her close, not caring what Celeste or the Chairman thought about him, he just wanted to be with her. Raven gave into her growing drowsiness and fell into a light slumber. Zero sighed and let sleep come to him as well. Raven saw what was left of her insanity. It was dying in the corner of her mind, mumbling something incoherent to itself.

"Good bye," Raven mumbled and imagined herself a kantana. With one swift blow, the insanity turned to smoke and drifted away, far from ever returning.

**DON'T YELL AT MEEEE! I wanted to get something out before school! I only have a few hours of freedom, and I have to use them for sleep! T.T so yea, see you 'round, my updates will be as slow as hell… I'm so sorry but school just has to come first. **


	18. New Blood END

I'm so sorry

Gomen na sai*! Please forgive me! I have lost every interest in this story, I know you were expecting an update since I haven't updated in a month. I might come back to it but I probably won't. I'm in LOVE with my A New Team story for Prince of Tennis. I'm so sorry guys, I really am, here's what I typed up of chapter 18:

**New Blood chapter eighteen**

**I know! I haven't really thought much about this story for a while. I've been working on a The Prince of Tennis and Ghost Hunt story. It's been rough, with school in the middle. Plus I'm sick, so that doesn't help anything. Anyways, you guys are probably bored with me talking so I'll get on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

After Raven's 'incident', she had to be tested for any sudden opportunity that she might 'snap'. After she was cleared, Raven was allowed back to school. The girls who witnessed the bloody scene had their memories erased so it was a quiet day. Raven's mind drifted to other places, not paying attention was one of her more annoying habits.

"Ms. Craft, can you please complete this formula?" the teacher asked.

Raven's head snapped up fast, which made her neck hurt, "Huh? What'd you say?" she asked her eyes wide and pretending to be focused.

"Please stay after class," the teacher sighed.

"Yes ma'am," Raven sighed.

Some of the class giggled, but then continued on with their work.

After class she stayed and walked up to the teacher and rudely asked, "You called?"

"I'm worried on your grades, Craft-san, you're failing your foreign language and your science and math grades aren't very good," the teacher replied.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm a little slower than other students, but I really do try to keep up!" Raven insisted.

"I'm sure you do, Craft-san, but you'll need to take supplementary classes starting tomorrow, just until you get the hang of it, okay?" she said sweetly.

"But I have Disciplinary Committee duties after class!" Raven protested.

"Well your grades are more important; Kiryu-san and Cross-san were doing fine before you joined and I'm sure they can do fine without you," the teacher nodded dismissively.

"Yes, _sensei_," Raven hissed and walked out the door.

She found Zero patiently waiting for her, and just sighed and walked onto the grounds, refusing to speak one word. She was furious, but she wouldn't voice it, she didn't want to seem like she wanted attention. She sighed quietly and helped to divide screaming Day class girls into two rows on either side of the path.

"Hello ladies!" Hanabusa smiled and waved gleefully to the love struck teens.

"IDOL!" they screamed as he walked by.

Celeste watched Aido with interest; she waved to him as he passed. He smiled and winked at her. He then took Celeste's hand and kissed the knuckled. He then lowered his voice to a whisper, "Meet me by the water fountain, 11:00 P.M sharp, 'kay?" Celeste nodded, blushing.

**That's all I got to, I really am sorry! Here, I can type the future.**

As the years slipped by, everyone had graduated. Celeste and Hanabusa were engaged and living happily in Tokyo. Raven and Zero were currently in a public restaurant. Over the years, Zero became happier, his past wasn't completely forgotten, but he had moved on from the grief. Raven had filled the hole in his heart, and he could once again open up to people. Yuki had left with Kaname, and he was sad about that, but before she left, she wished him well and finally gave him a small kiss on the lips (when Kaname and Raven weren't looking).

"Raven?" he asked all of the sudden when he had finished his meal.

"Yes?" Raven asked, looking up from her salad.

Zero got up from the table and bent down on one knee, he pulled a small black box from his pocket and looked Raven in the eyes. He then slowly opened the box and inside was a beautiful ring.

"Will you marry me?" he recited the words he had been saying in his mind for the past couple of months.

Raven teared up and nodded, "Yes, I will marry you,"

Several months later, a wedding was arranged. Zero had finally found pure happiness. Together, Raven and Zero had one child. They named her 'Aiko' which mean 'love child'. Even Celeste and Hanabusa had one son, they named him 'Kiyoshi' which meant 'pure'. Everyone lived happily.

**There you go, I typed up the end. I know you guys are going to be like, "Don't Raven and Zero turn into a Level E?" Well, I think it's more peaceful to say they don't. Goodbye.**

***Gomen na sai means 'I'm so sorry' in Japanese. **

**~Owari~**


End file.
